


Tomorrow

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today? Today was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spittingink@LJ's prompt of 'everybody'.

Pete floated awake.

Usually, he would snap to consciousness, feeling painfully alert, all his thoughts clamouring at the fore of his brain; some of them were thoughts that had been forcibly stifled by whatever medication he had taken the night before; as soon as his brain turned over the Open For Business sign, they seemed to pick up wherever they had left off, vying for attention.

Yet, today, today… today was different, for he had drifted up through layers of wakefulness, feeling like a feather on the wind. Little wonder, for there was a solid weight curled up against his side, warm and secure. Pete liked when people snuggled up to him; he was a great devotee to the art of snuggling, and not everyone got it right. One had to know the right way to lie down so that arms and legs were tucked in properly, and that soft breathing settled in the curve of the neck, tickling lightly without being an irritation.

Pete turned his head a little on the pillow; he was lying on his back, and his right arm was wrapped around the person who was doing all that nice cuddling, pulling them close. Their legs were tangled together and Pete noticed that this was the most innocent in-bed event he had ever encountered, for they were still dressed in jeans and t-shirts, lying on top of the covers.

He moved his head a little more and pressed his mouth against the pale forehead so close to him. Patrick muttered something and turned his face towards him; Pete placed a kiss just on the side of that red mouth and shifted back, grinning when Patrick moved forward for more, beguiling even in his sleep.

Patrick was probably really tired; last night had been kind of exhausting. There had been a lot of shouting and stomping around Pete’s house, scaring Hemmy so much that the poor dog had sought sanctuary underneath one of the sofas. At one point, Pete remembered screaming in Patrick’s face, literally _screaming_ something, just to get his point across, how he felt and how long he had felt it. The livid expression on Patrick’s face had melted into something else completely, and before Pete could catch his breath, he had felt Patrick’s hands clutch on the front of his shirt and drag him forward.

What Pete remembered is that the moment Patrick kissed him, he kind of swooned. No, seriously, like in the movies and everything. It was a little embarrassing, because he had let out a grateful moan and had hung onto Patrick’s shoulders, the both of them staggering about awkwardly, hands kind of flailing around, knocking off small cities of collectibles and trying to locate a door or a sofa or _something_. Patrick’s hands slid up his chest, over his neck and on to cup his face, thumbs stroking Pete’s cheekbones with a hungry sort of tenderness. Hemmy had barked at their clumsiness and Pete had flapped a hand, _it’s cool, Hemster, Uncle Patrick isn’t eating my face, he’s kissing me most awesomely. Carry on, good sir_.

They had managed to find the guest bedroom, slamming the door and only locating the bed by sheer luck. Patrick had laughed when they had bounced too much; Pete had said something super-cheesy like _god, I want to make you laugh like this forever_ and Patrick hadn’t said _wow, Pete, corny much?_

Instead he had laughed again as he rolled Pete onto his back, kind of really effortlessly, straddling Pete and kissing him before whispering, _ok, Pete. Ok_.

Now, Pete shifted just a bit and Patrick murmured sleepily again… but one of Patrick’s hands, the one that had been curled on Pete’s chest, sneaked down over his belly and into the open fly of his jeans, curling questioningly around his morning wood.

“Um," Pete said and rolled his hips into that tentative grasp. “Ok, yeah," and Patrick just laughed again.

*

Tomorrow, they all will know.

Ash hadn’t been as bitter as Pete had thought she would be. It was actually her who had confronted him, made him see what he was trying to keep himself away from, what he thought he couldn’t have. _It’s just… disappointing for me_ , she had said as she had rounded up her make-up up from around the bathroom sink, putting down his eyeliner before he had pointed out that she was packing it up too. _Disappointing, and I might be super-angry tomorrow and come torch one of your cars. But for now, I’m dealing._

 _Wait. Thanks_ , he had told her at the door and she had given him a small smile before leaving without a kiss, climbing into her car. He hoped Joe would give him a week or two with Patrick before threatening him with bodily harm.

Tomorrow, he might go walking, maybe for a little paparazzi-filled stroll down the Boulevard and there will be shouts of _Where’s Ashlee, Pete?!_ He might smile and maybe hold Patrick’s hand (Patrick would either twist his hand away or suffer through it, you could never tell with him sometimes) and he’ll just grin and all of them, they will all just know.

But that is for tomorrow. Today, he will make Patrick some breakfast, talk quietly about what happened last night and how hard it might be today and how crazy-amazing it will be.

Tomorrow.

 _fin._


End file.
